Testigo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Tracey Davis es la única testigo de un incidente en Gringotts y Seamus Finnigan es el Auror encargado de protegerla hasta el juicio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos esperaba verse involucrado en algo mucho más grande que ellos. Algo que amenaza la precaria paz del mundo mágico. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer:_**_El Potterverso es propiedad total y absoluta de doña J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato._

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Bueno, acá vengo con mi segundo long-fic ambientado en el Potterverso, aunque me atrevo a decir que será bastante diferente a la primera. Ya veremos si esto termina siendo una locura total o algo con sentido._

_No los entretengo más._

**Testigo**

**Prefacio**

_**En algún lugar al norte de Reino Unido, 2001**_

_Venganza_.

Durante los últimos años esa palabra se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Cada vez que leía que uno de ellos había logrado salvarse, sentía que las entrañas le ardían. No sabía quién lo había asesinado. No le importaba demasiado. Para ella, todos habían sido sus asesinos.

Todos ellos la habían matado.

La carta había llegado por lechuza unos días atrás. Se trataba de un par de líneas que simplemente decían que sabían lo que ella sentía y que no era la única. La citaban en un lugar determinado indicándole que usaran ropa negra. También habían escrito una palabra que serviría de contraseña: Nemesis. (1)

También le decían que quemara la carta.

En un primer momento, había dudado acerca de asistir. No sabía quién la había citado y como regla general, sabía que no era conveniente hacerle caso a alguien a quién no conocía. Había dejado la carta sobre el mesón de la cocina y había intentado olvidarse de ella. Pero invariablemente, durante las horas que siguieron, se vio atraída una y otra vez a la carta. Había algo que la atraía poderosamente. Algo que le decía que no era la única que había perdido a alguien y a la que no le parecía justo que esos asesinos siguieran ahí.

Por eso, había decidido ir.

Era una noche sin luna y hacía mucho frío. Cuando se apareció en el páramo, el viento helado la golpeó de repente. Se dijo que debía haberse traído algo de ropa más abrigada y conjuró una capa negra de lana gruesa. Se envolvió en ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Las dudas no dejaban de acosarla una y otra vez. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿No sería una trampa? A su alrededor el silencio era sobrecogedor. Ella siempre había sido una chica de ciudad, no estaba acostumbrada al silencio total que sólo puede haber lejos del tránsito y la gente. Estaba empezando a sentir escalofríos. La única fuente de luz eran las estrellas que titilaban distantes. En Londres no se veían tantas.

—¿Contraseña? —una voz a sus espaldas la hizo saltar. ¿De dónde demonios había salido? Quien fuera que fuese, no se mostró ante ella. Se quedó a sus espaldas. De alguna forma, ella supo que no le convenía mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que mantenerse mirando al frente hasta que… hasta que algo pasara.

—Ne-Nemesis —musitó ella —. Nemesis —repitió con más seguridad.

—Bien —pudo sentir como la voz misteriosa se tranquilizaba. También se dio cuenta de un detalle inquietante: no podía decir si esa voz era de hombre o de mujer. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. ¿Estás lista?

—¿Lista para qué? —intentó preguntar, pero no logró terminar la frase. Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar la segunda sílaba, sintió un agarre poderoso en su antebrazo y las estrellas desaparecieron.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba bajo tierra. Había aterrizado sobre su estómago y tenía la cara manchada con algo frío y húmedo. Apenas podía ver nada, pero conocía el olor a tierra mojada y a encierro. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Dónde estaba?

Quiso hacer muchas preguntas, pero se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de hablar. Intentó incorporarse, pero no sentía los brazos. Escuchó como alguien susurraba unas palabras que no terminó de comprender. A continuación, una persona —o eso esperaba que fuese— se inclinó junto a ella y la ayudó a pararse. Cuando ella intentó preguntarle algo, la figura sólo le respondió con un silbido invitándola a callar.

Como en un sueño, se vio obligada a seguir a la figura por un pasadizo diminuto. Aunque no podía ver, percibía que el cielo estaba demasiado cerca de su cabeza. No dejaba de preguntarse en qué berenjenal se había metido, pero no dejó de caminar. _Necesitaba_ saber de qué se trataba esto.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una espaciosa sala bajo tierra. A diferencia del resto de los túneles, esta estancia estaba iluminada por unas enormes antorchas. Al centro estaba ubicada una mesa de piedra, con dos bancos de piedra larguísimos a los lados. De una forma extraña y anticuada, le pareció estar en la sala de reuniones de alguna gran compañía. Sentadas en los bancos, a cierta distancia unas de otras, vio que había más personas. La figura que la acompañaba le indicó que se sentara.

Eligió un puesto cerca del extremo de la mesa, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de los demás. Intentando calmar el miedo que se le había instalado nuevamente en la boca del estómago, empezó a observar a sus compañeros de mesa. Tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver que los rostros de todos eran el suyo.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Toda esta locura tenía que ser un sueño. Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento su despertador la sacaría y se daría cuenta de que aún estaba en su casa durmiendo en su cama de dos plazas.

Cerró los ojos y sólo volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó una tosecilla provenir de la cabecera. Con el corazón a todo lo que daba dentro del pecho, miró hacia allá. Una persona encapuchada se había parado al final de la mesa y parecía estar esperando que el resto se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Cuando todos tuvieron sus miradas clavadas en ella, se quitó la capucha. De nuevo, la joven sintió un deseo profundo de gritar. Era su propia cara la que estaba ahí.

Y con su propia boca empezó a hablar. Hablaba de la guerra, de los seres queridos que habían sido brutalmente asesinados por _ellos_. Todos sabían a quiénes se refería. También habló de venganza. Sólo que no la llamaba venganza. No, le decía justicia. Decía que sus amigos y parientes merecían justicia.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un sueño. Al menos no un sueño de verdad. El punto era que esa persona que estaba ahí, usando su cara, estaba hablando en un idioma que ella comprendía.

Estaba hablando de la justicia que les habían negado.

Y cuando su rostro se quedó callado al final de la mesa, no pudo evitar aplaudir.

* * *

(1) Nemesis es la diosa griega de la justicia, aunque más tarde se la asoció con la venganza. Originalmente, su nombre significa algo así como "la repartidora de fortuna", ya sea buena o mala.

* * *

_Sí, sé que este primer capítulo parece no tener nada que ver con lo que prometo en el summary y que ni siquiera han aparecido los protagonistas. Lo tengo clarísimo. Pero ya verán que esto es importante. Lo juro.  
_

_¿Qué les parece?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Muselina_


End file.
